My mysterious guest
by LoveSnarryLove
Summary: Ron's life will take a different turn now in his last year at Hogwarts, with his mysterious guest arriving at his doorstep.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter since it belongs to the awesome writer Rowling. She will always be my goddess of fantasy. Either way, I do not make money out of this writing. This is purely to become a better writer and have fun while doing it.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual pairings. If you find this offending or disgusting I suggest that you go back and do not continue reading this story. However if you find this story interesting then you are free to continue. There is some spoilers from book one up to seventh please be beware.  
**

**A/n: I do not want any flaming on my story. I can take rightful criticism from any of my readers however I hope you see that I am a beginner and therefore hope you will have patience with me. Ron is 17, Ginny 16 and Remus is (by me) 43 years old.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

It was at a ungodly hour when Ron Weasley woke up from a pleasant dream, staring him and a unknown male doing the most erotic things Ron's virgin mind could conjure up with. Ron was not surprised to wake up this morning with his pyjamas pants sticky from his wet dream. Luckily he had his room for himself since Harry would be staying with Sirius, his godfather for the whole summer. Thought he guessed that it would get lonely without Harry or Hermione. harry being with Sirius and Hermione spending her summer with Victor Krum, lucky girl.

As he stumbled from dreamland and into reality he couldn't help but wonder about that male in his dream. It had some what seemed so familiar, as if he had meet that person before, maybe even dreamt of him before.

Maybe it was from some on in school he was using as a wet fantasy? This puzzled Ron because he didn't like when he didn't have all the facts in hands, well not as bad as Hermione could be more like he wanted to know the situation before he rushed in. he didn't actually have a problem with the idea of him getting of on a fantasy with a guy. He was more frustrated with the not knowing something even thought it was within his reach. If he now knows this person why couldn't he remember then?

Just as he sat there frustrated and sticky he heard a sound, it was a small sound nothing one would usually notice. It was the sound of a money pouch hitting a thigh with every step one took, this was a normal sound for every wizard. Since pouches was often used by many magical people to store the cold that one used when going shopping. Even Ron's family used those but the difference between their and this mysterious persons pouch was that this one sounded as if it was filled with Gold.

Since none in his family had that many coins in neither of their pouches the only conclusion was that this person was not one in the family. It could of course be Remus that was walking around the house looking that both he and Ginny was fast asleep, and with a pouch filled with coins from his well paid job. _Yeah right and I'm Santa Claus nice to meet you_.

So Ron - who by all means had forgotten he was still sticky with his release - deicide that it was time to investigate who it was that was sneaking around the house. Still IF the person really were a Death Eater on order to kill Harry Potters friends then that person was doing a piss bad job at it.

First of all a sneaking-death-eater-with-an-order-to-kill-everyone-standing-in-it's-way would NEVER sneak through a house with a pouch filled with gold (that is sounding something akin to a bell in a poor family like Ron's) hanging from ones belt. So the person could very well be a Order member that would be spending the night at the Burrow. Still the thought of not knowing who it was that was sneaking in ones house always did make Ron feel frustrated and out of place.So even tgought the person could very well be a Order member, Ron felt responsible to find out about this mysterious person.

The steps had stopped just outside, maybe in the room next to Ron's or maybe the room right across. He couldn't be sure. Carefully, carefully he quietly tipped toed to the door, with his wand in his right hand he carefully opened his door.

He did not want to attract attention since the chances where pretty big that the mysterious figure would blast him away to infinity in surprise than turn around and pleasantly greet the person lurking in the doorway. He had not been friends with Harry for six years just to get killed because he did something as stupid as getting to much attention towards him.

The hallway is dark but a lone lamp shone in the dark hallway and made it possible to visibly see the tall, dark clothed figure standing outside of the _Twins Room_. The posture, the grip of the lamp gave away to Ron that this was a male. A young male to be exact for even thought he was tall there where something in the standing that screamed **YOUNG **and still **POWERFUL MAGICIAN**. And wasn't there something about him that was awful familiar, thought he couldn't say what Ron knew he had seen this young male somewhere before.

The mysterious guest just stands there watching the closed door before him, the door leading to the _Twins Room_. Maybe he knew it was theirs? Well if he don't know then Ron was certain that it was something that was keeping the guest from entering the room.

Because any sane person would hesitate stepping over the the _Twins Rooms _threshold. For even thought Fred and George had moved out two years earlier nobody wanted to risk sleeping there or for the matter enter it. Not even Molly tried to clean in there, last time it was so bad she never wanted to talk about it, she just said to leave it alone... forever. Then she flooed the Twins and yelled at them for hours it seemed. Thought nothing was done about the room and since then none have slept there except the Twins.

Ron didn't know what to do now, the person was obviously a member of the Order or else Remus wouldn't have given him

**A) the key to the _Twins Room_ room (since it was the only available room left to sleep in)  
**

**B) the enchanted lamp (that was made to only be hold by those that did NOT want to cause harm to the Order members)**

**C) and he wouldn't have gotten him those pink bunny slippers that one has to wear inside the house. Mums new idea to keep the house more clean.**

Still Ron wasn't so sure it would be such a great idea to show himself in front of a complete stranger.Thought the possibility of the person being a member for the Order was highly possible. _So why the hell am I hiding for?_ So taking a big breath (as thought he was going to dive into a boiling sea) Ron open the door and stepped out in the darkened hallway, turning towards his mysterious guest.

* * *

**_Notes: This is my second try at a fanfiction I hope that you find it interesting and not to boring. tell me what you think should I continue? Ron is here 17 years old. Ginny and Ron are the only Weasley living in the house, Remus is their guardian or what Ron called their "babysitter". This is not a cannon story, since it does not follow all the books as it should. Voldemort is dead since the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, Sirius (as you noticed) isn't dead and Ron will begin his seventh year at Hogwarts. _**

**_This is my second fanfiction I have started to write. I do not know how long this will be but I hope it will be finished. I would like to hear your thoughts and question about the story. Maybe you will give me some new ideas. ;P _**

**_PS. I'm not so good at writing in english so please feel free to aske things if they are confusing because then i will try and correct them. DS  
_**


End file.
